Prenda-me
by Koorime Hyuuga
Summary: Sob as brumas de um pequeno vilarejo no País das Águas, um assassino procurado e uma grande líder se verão frente a duas escolhas inevitáveis: o desejo ou a morte. - Recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos.


**Prenda-me**

_Escrita por: Koorime Hyuuga_

_Sinceros agradecimentos pela auxílio e betagem a: Mra Ichinose / TsukiNick_

_Sinopse: Sob as brumas de um pequeno vilarejo no País das Águas, um assassino procurado e uma grande líder se verão frente a duas escolhas inevitáveis: o desejo ou a morte._ - Recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

** Capítulo Único**

O local parecia quase que inabitado, o vento atravessava as pequenas ruelas enquanto a densa neblina formava-se lentamente, anunciando a chega de mais uma manhã fria.

A mulher ruiva corria por entre as casas, procurando uma específica. Todas tinham o mesmo estilo. Pareciam pequenos templos, com fusumá¹ de variadas decorações.

A casa que procurava era composta por paredes de shouji² e grandes janelas de vidros decorados. Segundo a informação, era a única nesse estilo no estabelecimento fechado a qual se destinava apenas a aluguel de casas.

Afastada da entrada, destacava-se pouco por não conter os belos ornamentos que chamavam a atenção dos turistas.

E era lá que ele estava.

A mulher parou na entrada do estabelecimento, não demorou muito – apenas o tempo para um suspiro prolongado – e entrou. O local era escuro, quase não dava para se ver nada. A ruiva percorreu os olhos pelo lugar, não parecia ter ninguém...

– Há quanto tempo... Mizukage-sama.

Sob a fina camada de luz que entrava pela janela de vidro escurecido, lá estava ele, o nukenin da Vila da Folha. A mulher voltou os olhos para o local e vislumbrou-o, sentado sobre a cama, abraçado a sua espada, devolvendo-lhe um sorriso diabólico.

- Uchiha Sasuke...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquela não era uma cidade muito próspera, assim como muitas outras do País da Água. Vivia de um pequeno comércio, mais parecido com um pequeno festival, próximo a beira das estradas, na qual atraía viajantes e comerciantes andarilhos.

E isso não era diferente para a líder da vila oculta ninja daquele país. Mei Terumi – ou Mizukage –, que passava por ali acompanhada de seus companheiros, Choujiro e Ao. Voltava de mais uma reunião burocrática em outro país, e tal pequena vila estava um pouco além da metade do caminho para Kirigakure no Sato.

– Mizukage-sama! Consigo sentir uma presença familiar. Parece um dos subordinados daquele nukenin de Konoha – falou o homem grande parando repentinamente.

– Hozuki? – perguntou a mulher recebendo uma afirmação de cabeça.

– Diga-me onde ele está, Ao! Eu vou cuidar dele! – sibilou Choujiro, sacando sua Hiramekarei.

– Esperem! Eles não possuíam uma ninja rastreadora com eles? – perguntou, pondo a mão a frente do rapaz para acalmá-lo. – Já devem saber de nossa presença também.

– Sugiro que me deixe ir à frente, senhorita Mizukage, caso haja qualquer tentativa de fuga eu acho que poderei evitar.

– Não! – bradou a mulher virando-se para eles. Parou por uns instantes parecendo pensar na melhor alternativa devido a situação. Encontravam-se em um vila pequena, mas ainda assim habitada, principalmente por turistas. E já vira anteriormente do que o Uchiha e seus aliados eram capazes. Não poderia subjugá-los. – Vocês, me esperem a poucos metros de onde estarei. Vou apenas observar seus movimentos. – Terminou virando-se para a vila – Ao, continue rastreando-os, qualquer agitação diferente você corre para me avisar. Irei na frente.

Não demorou muito para a mulher chegar ao local mais movimentado. Se fossem fugir, provavelmente seria pelo meio de tanta gente inocente.

Olhou em volta, procurando algum rosto familiar. Ninguém. Caso tenham fugido, em breve ela saberia. Continuou andando pelo meio das pessoas e da gritaria. Todos anunciavam seus produtos.

Deixou-se distrair por um ou dois comerciantes, quando um inusitado cabelo azul, muito familiar, lhe chamou a atenção. O nukenin de sua própria vila: Hozuki Suigetsu.

Discretamente começou a caminhar em direção ao rapaz, reparando não só no sorriso malicioso na face deste, ao se aproximar, quanto na rapidez com a qual ele evoluiu o próprio passo, também, para longe dela. Então ele sabia que ela estava ali? Já era de se esperar, de fato.

– HOZUKI SUIGE – Fora interrompida por um sinal do homem, que virou para trás, e lhe pedia para fazer silêncio.

– HEY! Calma! – falou, esboçando um sorriso com seus típicos dentes serrilhados, notando que a mulher continuava a se aproximar. – Você não acha aqui meio barulhento? Vem comigo, vamos conversar – falou pondo-se novamente a caminhar.

– Não vim para conversar! – alegava se aproximando.

– Não acha que vou me entregar assim de mão beijada, né? Aqui é meio movimentado para uma batalha, não? – comentou olhando ao redor com certo desdém, não deixando de manter certa distância entre si e a moça. – Já disse que só pretendo conversar. Na verdade, quero fazer uma troca.

– Não faço acordos com criminosos.

– Nem por Uchiha Sasuke? – terminou virando-se, novamente, com um sorriso cínico esboçado por seus dentes de tubarão.

Sasuke era um nukenin com a cabeça a prêmio não somente em sua vila, mas em todos os países ninjas. Não menos importante que Suigetsu; no entanto, burocraticamente, sua prisão vinha em primeiro lugar.

A mulher sabia que não devia confiar no homem, mas não custava ouvir seus termos. Resolveu segui-lo até um local mais afastado do comércio onde, ainda assim, algumas pessoas e famílias caminhavam. Eles tomaram cuidado com os olhares. Mesmo sendo uma vila que não se envolva com ninjas, fazia parte de um país que adotava tal poder militar, logo, talvez muitos não conhecessem a cara de um criminoso vindo de Kirigakure no Sato, mas alguns, provavelmente, conheciam a Mizukage atual.

– Então... espero que aceite minha troca. Acho-a bem justa – falou parando em um local onde uma ou outra pessoa passava por perto. No mesmo instante a mulher também se deteve, não desviando o olhar do rapaz um minuto sequer.

– Justa ou não, quem decide sou eu.

– Hey, calma. Você não é a única com o direito de sair feliz.

– Seu destino não é feliz, Hozuki, por que devemos atrasá-lo mais? – questionou, fazendo com que o rapaz arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

– Que ignorância, pior do que o Sasuke, viu? – coçou a nuca em divertimento. – Desculpa aí, mas eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer antes de ser preso.

– Então, onde ele está? – perguntou ignorando o resto dos comentários.

– Fica calma, mulher! – reclamou fingindo estar inconformado – É o seguinte: Sasuke pelo espadachim.

– Como? – a ruiva perguntou não entendendo a questão.

– O espadachim! Aquele que anda contigo! Me deixa lutar com ele, sem ajuda de ninguém, e eu te entrego o Sasuke. Feito?

– Você quer a espada?

– Opa! Que bom que nem precisei explicar – falou esboçando outro sorriso radiante. – Então, avise ao seu espadachim para me encontrar neste local às oito horas. Se passar um minuto além eu acabo com o acordo – terminou, entregando-lhe um papel com um endereço. E novamente falou, cortando a mulher, vendo que esta já abria a boca para dizer algo. – E avise ao seu rastreador que se ele estiver junto eu mando uma mensagem para o Sasuke antes de você encontrá-lo.

A mulher pareceu pensar uns segundos enquanto observava o pedaço de papel na mão. Podia capturar Suigetsu ali, mas, devido às experiências de Orochimaru, o rapaz era "escorregadio", literalmente. Capturá-lo exigiria algum aparato e estratégia mais especial e preparada. Todavia, se optasse por essa decisão, corria o risco de perder ambas as informações.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou olhando-o novamente.

– O quê?

– Traindo o Uchiha.

Um breve silêncio se instalou no local, seguido por uma gargalhada de Suigetsu.

– Traindo? Essa não é a melhor palavra – corrigiu colocando uma mão na cintura de forma a começar uma explicação –, eu nunca tive intenção nenhuma de ajudar. Estou com ele pela espada do antigo companheiro de Itachi. Mas agora que ele morreu e a espada está com o jinchuuriki das oito caudas, e esse jinchuuriki está sempre acompanhado do nove caudas, atual alvo do Sasuke, não vejo problemas em continuar seguindo-o.

– Hm... – murmurou parecendo confusa com as informações jogadas pelo homem.

– Não tenho tempo pra te contar minhas ambições. É pegar ou largar. Acho que, como Mizukage, você fará o mais sensato. Não é?

– Não me diga o que fazer, apenas fale logo onde está o Uchiha.

– Eu direi, assim que você falar com o seu amiguinho espadachim! – concluiu, virando-se e pondo-se a caminhar para longe. – Estarei esperando no mesmo local que nos encontramos. Volte antes das sete e meia... ou nada feito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Hozuki Suigetsu!

Sibilou o espadachim em direção ao rapaz que o aguardava sentado em uma pedra.

Suigetsu o observou, levantando-se em seguida.

– Você deve ser... Choujiro. Correto?

– Não te interessa. Você não vai precisar saber meu nome no lugar onde você vai dormir essa noite – murmurou preparando-se para sacar sua espada.

– Esquentadinho como a dona. Vocês são muito estressados – zombou coçando a nuca, vendo, em seguida, o jovem correr em sua direção.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Uchiha Sasuke...

A mulher avançou mais um pouco, atenta a qualquer surpresa.

– Esperava por você. Sabia que estava por perto.

– Então você pediu ao...

– Eu não fiz nada – interrompeu-a –, fui informado que vocês estavam por aqui. Já esperava que me encontrasse, não importasse os meios.

– Então... O que preparou para mim?

Sasuke esboçou um singelo sorriso sinistro.

– Parece que não notou.

Sim, ela havia notado. Seu chakra parecia confuso, deixando-a fisicamente fraca e com leves tonteiras e cefaleia.

– Que tipo de trapaça utilizou dessa vez?

Outro sorriso.

– ... Pequenos selos ao lado de fora da casa. Nada muito grandioso.

– ... E como você possui habilidades em Taijutsu melhores do que eu, suponho, estou vulnerável. Certo? – falou completando a ideia do Uchiha.

– Hn...

Sasuke a observava com seus orbes negros, atento a cada movimento. A mulher falava enquanto dava pequenos passos aleatórios pelo quarto. Sabia que ela estava ciente de sua própria situação desfavorável. Talvez estivesse analisando o local, acostumando os olhos a pouca claridade ou armando alguma estratégia, seja de fuga, luta ou captura. O que importava é que, ali dentro, a vantagem era dele, e ambos sabiam disso.

– Já que não posso voltar tão cedo, resta-me esperar que saia daqui e lutar para sobreviver até que isso aconteça.

– E seus subordinados?

Mei voltou novamente a atenção na direção do Uchiha e, notavelmente, havia em sua voz um toque pequeno de interesse.

– Não que lhe importe... mas um deles está lutando agora mesmo com um companheiro seu. Por isso não posso interromper.

Viu o homem franzir o cenho, claramente em razão de saber que fora Suigetsu quem armou aquilo. Conhecia o subordinado espadachim da Mizukage, e talvez já esperasse que isso fosse interessar ao Hozuki cedo ou tarde, acabando por jogá-lo aos lobos.

– Sinceramente, Uchiha – falou atraindo a atenção do rapaz –, acho você um homem muito atraente, e qualquer uma adoraria ficar em um quarto escuro com você – dizia recebendo apenas o olhar atento e desconfiado do shinobi –, mas você é muito calmo, e provavelmente tem uma paciência digna de deuses. Com certeza não tentará nada mais interessante. – A mulher agora caminhava em direção a uma parede exposta no final da cama. – E esperar você sair daqui vai custar muito do meu tempo. Então... acho melhor abrir uma porta e jogar você para fora desse lugar! – sibilou direcionando uma perna na parede nua.

Não foi muita surpresa ver Sasuke segurando seu calcanhar. Mesmo chutando com toda a força, ambos, ali dentro, não passavam de pessoas quase que comuns, e obviamente, como um homem, segurar um chute dela não seria difícil, somando-se com sua velocidade nata para chegar a seu lado rapidamente.

Girou o pulso na direção do rosto do rapaz, surpreendida por outra mão segurando o soco. Encararam-se por uns segundos, logo pulando para trás, desvencilhando-se um do outro.

– Vai precisar mais do que um chute para quebrar essa parede.

– Então por que me impediu?

– Não quero ter que pagar prejuízos por pintura.

– Eu diria que isso é sarcasmo, mas vindo de você, o que me surpreende é que você aceite pagar a conta do lugar.

– Eu não sou esse tipo de criminoso...

– Não me importa o tipo de criminoso que você seja, Uchiha, isso acabará aqui.

– O que a faz pensar nisso? Seu ninja rastreador também não pode achá-la. Há selos para impedir isso.

– Quem não garante que seus outros subordinados possam traí-lo também?

– Karin e Juugo não sabem onde estou. Eles estão muito longe daqui – Sasuke esclarecia enquanto caminha de volta para a cama.

– Então realmente só me resta sentar e esperar? – Percebeu o olhar significativo de Sasuke enquanto segurava com mais firmeza em sua katana. – O que devo esperar? Resgate, morte ou sua misericórdia?

– Não espere por misericórdia.

– Então devo tentar continuar a fugir... ou a tirá-lo daqui – falou recostando-se à parede. Deu leves batidos examinando a madeira do local. Sasuke observava com calma os gestos e armações da mulher.

– Essa parede é muito para você.

– Não custa tentar! – exclamou coiceando a madeira atrás de si.

– Disse para não fazer isso – murmurou aproximando-se.

– E o que você vai fazer? Me matar e sujar a pintura da parede? – Aumentou o tom de voz lançando o pé novamente contra a madeira, sentindo-a tremer atrás de si.

– Eu disse para não fazer!

Sasuke correu o punho na direção do rosto da mulher. Ela se desviou, girando o corpo para o lado e voltando, guiando um braço na direção do tronco do rapaz. Empurrou-o contra a parede, girando o corpo até se posicionar frente a frente com o dele, encurralando-o contra a parede. Mei o segurou firmemente e selou os lábios do Uchiha com os seus.

Ato este que não durou mais de três segundos, mas Mei pôde sentir aqueles frios lábios contra os seus. Estava de olhos abertos, mas preferiu não manter o contato.

Sentiu a fina e gélida lâmina da kusanagi na lateral de seu pescoço, lentamente girando para frente enquanto era pressionada sobre sua pele, fazendo-a recuar a cabeça.

Pode visualizar o par de olhos mais sombrios e aterrorizantes de sua vida. Não se comparavam a um sharingan, byakugan ou qualquer outro doujutsu. Não, eram olhos normais, mas ainda assim transbordavam ódio.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Sasuke rangeu entre os dentes.

- Eu ouvi falar de você quando era mais jovem, mas só o conheci mesmo na reunião dos kages. Sei que viveu boa parte da vida buscando vingança e se dedicando exclusivamente a isso, mas... Você ainda é um rapaz – ela comentou empurrando levemente a lâmina para longe de seu pescoço. – Nunca desejou estar com nenhuma mulher? Talvez alguma em especial? Ou na certa já conheceu muitas?

O olhar apático e frio do Uchiha agora, claramente, demonstrava certo conflito interno, talvez um misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

– Diga-me, Sasuke... Quantas garotas você já levou para a cama? – sussurrou sentindo a respiração do homem de encontro a sua.

Recebeu em troca um olhar mais aborrecido, sentindo novamente a lâmina da katana contra sua pele.

Mei levou uma mão de encontro à de Sasuke, com movimentos delicados e evidentes, pressionando-a contra o punho da arma.

– Posso lhe oferecer essa experiência. Ou prefere me matar? – perguntou avançando um pouco mais e, consequentemente, levando a lâmina mais de encontro ao seu pescoço. – Deixe-me fazer isso por você.

O rapaz observava a minúscula gota de sangue que escorreu do pescoço da ruiva, indo parar próxima aos fartos seios dela.

– Por que eu? – murmurou desconfiado.

– Meus motivos não interessam.

– É algum truque?

– Diga, Sasuke... – começou a questionar, agora percebendo que o rapaz trazia a espada para longe de seu pescoço, enquanto sorrateiramente o guiava de volta para a cama. – Você já ao menos se tocou? Já se perguntou como é estar com uma mulher? O que deve fazer?

– O que você quer dizer? – interrogou sentando-se na cama, enquanto a observava ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas.

Sentiu o nó de seu cinto afrouxar, e as mãos delicadas alisarem sua coxa, os dedos movendo-se para perto de seu órgão.

Ele se inclinou, segurando bruscamente aquela mão que ultrapassava os limites de sua autoproteção.

Mei levantou os olhos, indo de encontro aos de Sasuke. Ele parecia desconfiado, muito desconfiado.

Estava completamente confuso. Em um minuto discutiam sobre sobrevivência e no outro ela estava fazendo... bem, não sabia se queria fazer aquilo. E não sabia o porquê dela querer aquilo, justamente _aquela_ mulher, uma inimiga – e das mais poderosas. Mas ela querer tocar-lhe assim em um de seus lugares mais sensíveis, certamente estava planejando algo, e sabia que não podia ser algo bom, como aparentava.

– Não tenha medo – Ele a observou. Aquele belo e depravado olhar que ela o enviava. – Eu não vou machucar você.

Estremeceu diante do tom provocante, era obvio que já estava excitado.

– Merda – praguejou veementemente.

A outra mão da ruiva deslizou para cima, apalpando seu abdômen, para ir para baixo... Terminando de descobrir a fina e pequena muda de roupa que ele ainda utilizava por baixo das calças.

A elevação na calça de Sasuke era evidente e os lábios vermelhos se abriram, abocanhando o membro por cima do tecido. Rapidamente o pano ficou molhado, mas, para Sasuke, a imagem que via quando olhava para baixo o excitava mais do que a sensação por debaixo daquele pano.

Sasuke a afastou, contemplando o corpo da mulher, mantendo uma atenção maior nos fartos seios desta.

– O que mais você quer que eu faça? – perguntou-lhe, a voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

– Aproxime-se.

Mei não teve escolha senão acatar ao pedido. Parecia que havia ganhado um pouco da confiança dele, e agora atendia a seus desejos, certamente, há muito tempo reprimidos. Permaneceu impassível enquanto as mãos do rapaz deslizavam pela circunferência de sua cintura, correndo impacientemente para seus seios, fitados profundamente por aquele par de olhos ônix.

Sentiu um aperto forte em ambos os lados, deixando escapar um gemido. Levou ambas as mãos sobre as de Sasuke, olhando-o maliciosamente.

– Não vai me responder? – Desceu as mãos do rapaz até sua cintura – Quantas mulheres você já levou para a cama? – E desceu mais...

Deixou de conduzi-las quando estas pareceram saber fazer o caminho sozinhas. Sasuke pressionou a cavidade da mulher, sentindo o sangue pulsar em sua pélvis. Certamente nunca havia tocado nenhuma outra mulher na vida, e jamais diria isso a ela, não que fosse de sua conta.

Dedilhou um pouco mais os contornos entre as pernas da moça, sentindo que a necessidade do alívio o atormentava enquanto ela continuava provocando-lhe cada vez mais, movimentando o quadril de encontro a seu pulso.

Levantou, derrotado pelo desejo. Enquanto massageava aquela pequena entrada já molhada, correu a outra mão em busca de livrar aquele corpo dos tecidos que ainda o cobriam. Pareceu tudo muito complicado. Então apenas abaixou as mangas brutalmente, fazendo com que os fartos seios logo ficassem expostos e o resto da vestimenta terminasse por escorregar pelo resto do corpo.

Sasuke não sabia muito sobre o que fazer. Apenas deixava sua curiosidade o levar. Mei pareceu compreender que na certa o jovem Uchiha ainda era virgem. Momentaneamente pareceu-lhe errado ser a primeira experiência dele.

Decidiu então apenas dar-lhe um prazer diferente e, ainda assim, proporcionado por uma mulher.

Lambeu os lábios, umedecendo-os bem, antes de ajoelhar-se calmamente. Sasuke observava, impaciente e desconfiado, as ações da mulher. Novamente ela estava disposta a tocar-lhe ali. Levou as mãos até sua kusanagi, mantendo-a perto de si.

Começou lentamente a puxar o cós da cueca dele, descendo o tecido e fazendo com que o membro se projetasse. Envolveu-o com os dedos suaves. Massageou-lhe ali, com movimentos de vai-e-vem contínuos, vez ou outra alisando e apertando a ponta.

Pensou ter visto alguma expressão no rosto do rapaz. Leve impressão. Sasuke parecia tão imóvel e impassível quanto antes. Talvez... satisfazê-lo como havia planejado não seria o suficiente. Fez menção de levantar-se para seguir logo aos finalmente, mas sua mão foi impedida de soltar o órgão no mesmo instante.

– Não pare – Sasuke rugiu. – Continue. – Ele forçou a mão dela contra o próprio pênis, bombeando mais firme e forte.

Seu membro ficava cada vez mais endurecido. Sua respiração vacilava e uma gota de suor teimava em escorrer naquele rosto alvo.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Mei novamente abaixou-se, observando o órgão duro e quente, tão sensível em sua mão. Certamente ele estava maior e tinha certeza de que jamais caberia metade em sua boca.

Riu internamente do quão maravilhoso aquele rapaz era. Havia sido abençoado com as melhores dádivas que um homem pudesse ter. Boa aparência, inteligência, voz sedutora, corpo escultural e agora mais uma coisa que ela havia descoberto. Na certa colocaria muitos homens de sua idade – ou mais velhos – roxos de inveja em diversos quesitos. Imaginou-o brevemente vivendo em sua vila de origem, completamente social, e fazendo a tão clichê disputa de tamanho de pênis. Na certa venceria todas. A disputa de braço. Venceria. Provas na academia ninja. Outras vitórias. E qualquer que fossem as provações sociais que os rapazes o impusessem, lá estava Sasuke pisando em todos.

Os lábios úmidos roçaram a ponta da ereção. As mãos de Sasuke subiram, enlaçando aqueles cabelos vermelhos. Mei deixou sua língua passear, explorando toda a extensão daquele corpo rígido. Sasuke sentiu uma dolorosa pulsação, seguida de um arrepio em sua espinha. Ele ofegou. E ela ouviu.

Em um ultimo suspiro, a mulher tomou-o em sua boca e um tremor forte tomou conta daquele corpo masculino. Sua língua girava, pressionava e acariciava, na medida em que afundava a cabeça o máximo que conseguia e voltava, em um vai e vem constante.

Os lábios agora subiam e desciam agressivamente com auxilio das mãos. Terminando sempre com uma chupada ou lambida sem deixar de envolver aquele pênis com a boca.

Sasuke levou sua mão ao queixo da mulher, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça em sua direção.

– Sua boca é deliciosa...

Ela piscou, surpresa pela reação dele. Aqueles olhos ônix inebriados em pura luxúria.

– Eu quero mais dela... – falou empurrando, com a outra mão, a cabeça da mulher de volta para sua genital – ...aqui embaixo. – Terminou, fazendo-a engolir seu sexo quase por inteiro. – Mais! – e bombeou a cabeça de novo, impulsionando-se contra a boca dela insistentemente. – Porra! – Ele se impulsionou novamente, quase a engasgando.

Sasuke rosnava ruidosamente. Havia sido tomado pelo desejo, e provavelmente estaria chegando a seu ápice. Queria sentir mais. Cada vez mais. Até explodir seu gozo na boca dela.

– Vou te foder agora – sussurrou em um sorriso malicioso.

– O-o quê? – a mulher perguntou surpresa, ainda limpando os vestígios do prazer de Sasuke em seus lábios.

Com o mesmo sorriso o rapaz pegou a mão da ruiva, levantando-a e a arrastando contra a parede. Seu olhar de surpresa foi maior quando pode sentir a ereção do Uchiha contra suas nádegas, mesmo após o recente orgasmo.

- Mas...

Sasuke não esperou a frase ser completada. Envolvido pelo prazer que tivera e o desejo por mais, rapidamente a imobilizou pelos braços, pressionando fortemente seu corpo de encontro ao dela; ouvindo um leve gemido de reclamação quando a parede gelada fora de encontro aos seios nus da mulher.

Ele agarrou o quadril dela e a puxou para mais perto. Ele precisava daquilo. Naquele instante.

Ele precisava de alguém.

Alguém.

– Eu quero você... – ele sussurrou entre os dentes. – Sakura.

Mei arregalou os olhos. Por um breve momento pensou não ter entendido o nome que saiu daquela boca sedutora. Certamente não foi o seu.

Conseguiu olhar para trás e pode ver Sasuke concentrado em acariciar seu corpo. Suas mãos estavam ali, mas seu olhar parecia distante, ainda que mergulhado em luxúria. Sua mente parou de pensar quando sentiu as mãos ásperas pousarem novamente em seus seios, apertando-os com uma força dilacerante.

Não pode conter um grito de dor. Ou seria prazer?

Não importava.

Imaginou se o rapaz estava agindo assim por ainda não conhecer o corpo feminino e não saber como acariciá-lo de forma que não machucasse, ou se mesmo depois que fosse perito sua voracidade e brutalidade continuariam sendo a mesma. Por incrível que pareça, a segunda possibilidade a excitou.

Sasuke pode sentir os mamilos ficando rígidos sobre seus dedos, logo descendo uma das mãos para a entrada da mulher. Mal pode conter um sorriso de canto ao senti-la completamente úmida. Não entendia bem o significado daquilo, mas parecia bom, e bastante favorável.

Mei tentava abafar seus gemidos, inutilmente. Sasuke trabalhava com todos os dedos, levando-a a loucura. Sabia que muitos homens depois de várias relações procuravam logo pelo ponto certo a acariciar, mas o rapaz ainda virgem atrás de si nada entendia sobre o corpo feminino, e dava o seu melhor, seja tentando dar prazer ou apenas matando sua curiosidade.

Sentiu-o apalpando sua entrada, talvez tentando constatar que era ali que deveria trabalhar agora. Sasuke usou os dedos habilmente, projetando-o para dentro uma, duas, três vezes, logo após separando e expondo a cavidade encharcada da mulher. Sua outra mão, antes no seio, agora guiava o próprio órgão.

– Sa-Sasuke...

– Calada.

O rapaz concentrou-se o melhor que pôde, pressionando o pênis contra a abertura. Sentiu uma leve retenção, levando então os próprios dedos à boca e voltando com eles para umedecer mais o local. Não foi preciso muito. A própria ação do jovem levou à mulher um ápice de excitação auxiliando-o no momento.

– Tsc... Você é muito apertada – resmungou entre os dentes, pincelando toda a extensão da vagina da mulher e, novamente, forçando a penetração.

O pênis do rapaz era incrivelmente grande. Mei sentia sua cavidade ser alargada brutalmente, suas ações pareciam mais primitivas do que nunca.

– Sasuke... – a mulher ronronou num misto de dor e prazer. Ele não ligou.

Ele a fodia numa ação urgente. O gozo escorria pela perna da mulher, encharcando ainda mais o membro ainda pulsante dele. Não demorou em aumentar a velocidade das estocadas.  
A mulher soluçava de dor cada vez que sentia a pélvis do rapaz ir de encontro a sua.

Sasuke não parecia dar a mínima nem para o prazer da moça, muito menos se a machucava. No entanto, tamanha era a umidade que sentia no interior dela que, mesmo que se importasse, ela parecia também estar gostando.

Após alguns segundos aumentando as investidas, o Uchiha a agarrou pela cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra fora de encontro àqueles longos cabelos ruivos, segurando-os e puxando-os firmemente na intenção de conduzi-la para a cama.

Mei sentiu a rápida retirada do membro de dentro de si, tentando abafar um pequeno grito de dor.

Inutilmente.

Fora jogada de encontro ao colchão macio, coberto apenas por um fino lençol. Mal pode se posicionar, sentiu a mão do rapaz em sua barriga, puxando para que ficasse de quatro, enquanto a outra mão abria suas pernas, expondo mais ainda sua cavidade já completamente molhada e alargada.

Sasuke novamente penetrou-a sem piedade e, mesmo que dessa vez doesse menos, o pênis do rapaz ainda era demais para si.

Não houve nem "A", muito menos "B". Não adiantaria reclamar. Também mentiria se não estivesse gostando daquilo, além do mais foi ela mesma quem o provocou. Pensou rapidamente no nome que o ouviu pronunciar. Não, não era MESMO o seu. Sakura? Não recordava de nenhuma Sakura, mas seja quem fosse, era uma felizarda_... Ou não_, pensou sentindo a estocada mais profunda e dolorosa que o rapaz investiu contra si.

Sasuke não investiu mais em seus seios, nem em seus cabelos ou sua boca. Parecia apenas buscar o prazer próprio agora. Aumentando a velocidade da penetração cada vez mais, vez ou outra tentando se posicionar de forma mais confortável. Ainda assim, não podia negar o quão bom era aquilo tudo, e a sensação de fazer sexo com o nukenin mais desejado do Bingo Book proporcionava-lhe uma corrente elétrica, não só de excitação sexual, mas por ser algo tão fodidamente errado que a ideia de ser Hokage naquele momento só a deixava mais molhada. Isso era liberdade? Rebeldia? Não importava. Aquilo estava maravilhosamente bom.

Ia morrer de prazer. Se precisasse ser condenada por isso, que fosse. Quantas vezes necessárias. E em todas fugiria para mais um encontro desses.

Sentiu os espasmos tomando conta de si, pressionando as unhas contra a cama e agarrando o lençol. Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo suas pélvis pulsar contra o membro ainda em um constante movimento de vai-e-vem para dentro dela. Estava agora mais encharcada do que nunca. E certamente o Uchiha apreciou isso.

Sentiu-o, por fim, introduzir toda a extensão do pênis em si, juntamente a um longo suspiro. O gozo quente a preenchia, aquecendo-a internamente. Sasuke certamente não estava ligando para os perigos que isso poderia acarretar. Tomou nota mental de visitar um boticário assim que conseguisse sair dali – se saísse dali.

A lembrança da situação ao qual se encontrava preencheu sua mente com um estalo. E agora? Como sair dali?

Sentiu o rapaz saindo de dentro de si e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de torpor a preencheu completamente. O Uchiha também parecia sentir os mesmo efeitos, principalmente após dois orgasmos consecutivos.

Viu-o desabar sentado na cama ao seu lado enquanto se ajeitava em uma posição menos... vulnerável. Alcançou novamente a própria katana, mantendo-a ao seu lado.

Mei se ajeitou, não tirando os olhos dos movimentos do rapaz um minuto sequer. Viu-o abaixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos, enquanto tentava normalizar a própria respiração. Ela sentou-se, levantando rapidamente, em seguida, devido ao local dolorido entre suas pernas. Tal movimento chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que pareceu entender a situação e esboçou um sorriso cínico de canto.

– O que foi, Uchiha? – perguntou emburrada, reparando na expressão do rapaz.

– Hn... – E foi tudo o que saiu de seus lábios antes de pegar no sono involuntariamente, agarrado à sua katana.

O que? Ele dormiu? A Mizukage parece abismada tamanha era agora a facilidade de sair dali, inclusive carregando-o. Vestiu-se apressadamente, rasgando, em seguida, pedaços do lençol a fim de amarrar e amordaçar o rapaz.

– Sakura...

A mulher parou o que fazia ao ouvi-lo chamar novamente pelo nome desconhecido. Largou os trapos semiarrancados e caminhou até ficar frente a frente com o jovem.

Ele dormia tranquilamente. Na verdade, parecia mais tranquilo do que qualquer momento que ela o tenha visto. Ouviu-o murmurar novamente, quase que inaudível, o nome da garota. Quem era ela?

E de repente estava mais interessada do que nunca.

Mais curiosa do que nunca.

E mais piedosa do que nunca.

...

Não achava justo.

Apesar de tudo ele parecia ter alguém. Alguém que mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis não saia de sua cabeça e, certamente, vinha à tona nos melhores e mais prazerosos.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando para longe tais ideias.

Ele era um nukenin. Extremamente perigoso, sádico e mortal. Tentou matá-la, não somente uma ou duas vezes, mas várias, e em poucas vezes que se encontraram. Mas também foi fraco, curioso e inexperiente. Apenas como um garoto de sua idade. Longe do fardo de vingança que sempre carregou.

...

Mei voltou os olhos para a cama, onde agora a pouco ele tivera, provavelmente, sua primeira experiência.

Não parecia justo. Nada era justo. O mundo era completamente INJUSTO.

Levantou-se decidida e, ainda assim, contrarida. Agarrou o lençol e jogou por cima do Uchiha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A batalha entre Suigetsu e Chojirou estava demorava. Mais demorada do que qualquer luta comum entre ninjas.

Como era de se esperar, o Hozuki era escorregadio, bastante escorregadio. Até demais. E Choujirou, quando se exaltava, demonstrava ser o jovem forte e cheio de vigor o qual Mei sempre o rotulava.

- Choujirou, chega!

A luta fora interrompida pelo homem alto que vinha acompanhando os rastros de chakra ao longe.

– Tsc... Eu avisei para aquela mulher não mandar ninguém interromper nossa luta.

– Mizukage-sama já resolveu o que tinha para resolver aqui. Você teve seu tempo – esclareceu recebendo um olhar arregalado de Suigetsu. – Vamos, Choujirou!

– E-espera! Quer dizer que ela... o Sasuke... – gaguejava o homem completamente transtornado.

– Sim. Estamos nos encaminhando para Kirigakure agora – terminou sumindo em uma fumaça, acompanhado pelo espadachim.

Suigetsu mal podia acreditar. Sasuke foi capturado? Nem reparou que fora deixado sozinho, mas também não ligava. Correu de volta ao local onde Sasuke estivera estabelecido. Precisava comprovar com seus próprios olhos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Mizukage-sama, tem certeza? Eu estava tão próximo de capturar Hozuke Suigetsu.

– Tenho, Choujirou. Você se provou bastante forte e útil como eu esperava – ela elogiou virando-se para o rapaz e esboçando um sorriso radiante.

– Mas e o Sasuke? O que faremos com ele?

...

– Não encontrei o Uchiha.

– Mas eu pude sentir sua assinatura de chakra sumindo. Pensei que tivesse caído em uma armadilha, mas preferi esperar por um tempo até procurá-la no último local onde esteve. O que tinha naquela casa, afinal?

– Parecia apenas o depósito deles. Entrei para ver se tinha alguém, mas do lado de fora parecia ter selos de retenção de chakra.

– Mas isso foi muito perigoso, Mizukage-sama! – Foi a vez do jovem espadachim se pronunciar preocupado.

– Eu sei. Mas achei bom esperar com uma armadilha pronta – explicava tentando esconder o rubor em sua face ao lembrar dos momento recentes ao lado de Sasuke – Todavia ninguém apareceu. E eu não quis te deixar muito tempo com aquele maldito – falou sorrindo novamente para o rapaz. – Por hora vamos apenas nos retirar. Não temos estratégias suficientes caso encontremos Uchiha Sasuke e todo seu time junto. Resta-nos agora esperar por uma próxima oportunidade – concluiu sorrindo de forma divertida e maliciosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – gritava o Hozuki ao entrar no estabelecimento – DEU PRA DORMIR SENTADO E PELADO AGORA?

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado com o estardalhaço feito pelo homem. _Onde estava aquela mulher?_ Foi a primeira coisa que se perguntou ao olhar espantado a sua volta.

Suigetsu pareceu notar a preocupação no rosto do Uchiha, não podendo perder a oportunidade.

– O que foi que você e aquela Mizukage boazuda andaram fazendo aqui? – indagou lançando a Sasuke um olhar malicioso. – Tsc, não posso te deixar sozinho um minuto que a mulherada vem até você feito abelha no mel? Eh... queria ver se a Karin estivesse aqui. – comentou sentando ao lado do rapaz na cama –, não sei se ela piraria ao te ver assim ou surtaria ao descobrir o que você deve ter andado fazendo – completou lançando um olhar para o corpo do homem. – E que viadagem é essa? – perguntou puxando o lençol que o cobria protetoramente desde os ombros.

**Fim.**

* * *

_Fusumá¹ - São portas corrediças de madeira, feitas de papel decorado e grosso._

_Shouji² - É uma espécie de biombo feito de papel fino esticado sobre armação de treliça (mais leve que o fusumá), e que permite a passagem de luz._

* * *

_Dedico às minhas deusas que amo de tooooodo meu desu desu kokoroto doki doki na qual farei trabalhos escravos e atualizarei "Rosa Strudel", "O que você pensa, mas o que você sente?" e etc: Mra Ichinose e TsukiNick. Bjos_


End file.
